relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Lament
"Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within?" I am the Hero. I have had an eternity to build these razor-sharp castles. I wander everywhere but the room I protect. I failed to bring Hyrule back from the brink of death. I failed to resurrect it. I used my purgatory to my advantage, recruiting Majora's Mask itself, channeling its dark power to make Termina a refuge for Hyrule's citizens. But instead, Hyrule became Termina's refuge. The link I opened between the worlds was discovered and severed, and Termina burned with its mirror kingdom. When Hyrule needed me most, my enemies succeeded, stopping me at every turn. Every victory became a defeat. A thousand heroes fought a thousand battles, but everything must come to death. All things. Everything dies. I am the Hero's Shade. In my vain hope to stay true to the memories of Hyrule, I built this place, so that I may protect its finest treasure. I was your final test. You have defeated me and I will serve you however you see fit. You have shown the power, wisdom, and courage needed to honor Hyrule's memory. I am the Hero's Shade. I have existed for over six thousand years. I have made many mistakes and it is about time I did something about that. I grant to you the will of a soldier who has no heart. One who will not falter in darkness. Notes Hero's Lament is the seventh of the Hero's Laments and establishes the Hero's Shade and the Hero of Time as the same entity. The book explains how Termina and Hyrule came to be connected during the Last Great War of Hyrule, alludes to the Battle of a Thousand Heroes and explains the origins of the Ruptured Towers. The book also establishes that the Hero's Shade has not ever entered the Triforce Shrine. By mentioning his age, the Hero establishes that the Last Great War of Hyrule occurred 6,000 years before the events of Skyrim. The book repeats the quote "Everything must come to death. All things." Both Zelda's Wish and Ganon's Vexation ''feature the same quote in different contexts. ''Hero's Lament ''equates death to failure, and deems the Battle of a Thousand Heroes a pointless effort. The line "''my enemies succeeded, stopping me at every turn..." implies a reason for the presence of monsters from several Legend of Zelda stories, including enemies from stories that take place after Ocarina of Time. Background and Inspiration The opening quote comes from the video game Arkham City and is spoken by Mr. Freeze. The line "Everything must come to death. All things," is paraphrased from the Doctor Who e''pisode "The Parting of the Ways." The phrase "I am the Hero's Shade. I have existed for over six thousand years. I have made many mistakes and it is about time I did something about that," is also paraphrased from ''Doctor Who, ''in this case from the episode "Deep Breath." Finally, the concept of the Hero's enemies transforming successes into failures is similar to an event in "The Name of the Doctor." The final line in the book is a quote from ''Majora's Mask, specifically from Igos du Ikana. Hero's Lament was written before most of the other Laments, but was implemented after them. See Also The Scouring of Kokiri Forest The Eruption of Death Mountain Acid Lakes Even Death May Die The City in the Sky Fading Twilight Category:Lore Category:Books Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Story